


You Deserve Better (Lotor x Lance)

by lyricc0900



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Evil Allura (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Romance, Top Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricc0900/pseuds/lyricc0900
Summary: Lance always gets the short end of a stick in the team. He works the hardest, always pushing his limits and trying to succeed every day. The only issue is that no one sees what Lance does and only pays attention to his failures. Since he wasn't able to attach the spy bug Pidge created, the team had the "bright idea" of discussing the replacement of Lance without him. Lance found out and was done with being a paladin of Voltron, but then Lotor came into the picture.Will Lotor Value lance? Will Lance leave Voltron? Will Voltron fall apart? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!!!!!  Jk. lol
Relationships: Lance & Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Mission Fail

**Lance POV**

"Lance don't fuck up like always! You only have 1 shot!"

"Keith is right Lance! Don't mess this up!" I ignore the gut feeling in my core and push forward with blue. "Come on blue we can do this." While everyone else keeps the enemy busy I quickly rush towards Prince Lotor's ship. I see an opening, I place the dark blue crystal-like bug in the tube and push it down. Then aiming my blaster and shooting. The blue light almost shoots at Prince Lotor's ship but then his ship shoots at my laser. 

His blaster overpowers mine easily, blasting Blue and leaving me unconscious. 

**Lotor POV**

"Mission Complete Prince Lotor! Our device is successfully on a Lion!" I smirk, "Thank you Ezor." I walk back to my room with my mind on one thing, 'I'm one step closer to defeating my father.'

**Lance POV**

I wake up on a bed, I try to sit up but I'm stopped by a warm voice. "I'm glad your awake, Hunk left some food for you a couple of minutes ago." That warm voice is Coran. Out of all the people on this ship Hunk and Coran are the nicest to me, Pidge can be a bit difficult but she can be nice once in a while. I turned my head and reached out for the note next to the food. I open the folded sheet of paper, 'Feel better soon! I'll check up on you later! -Hunk'

I smile a bit and get out of the bed. "I'm going to look for the others, thanks for the help, Coran!" He smiles at me, "Of course Lance, anything for you!" I walk out to look for the others but stop in my tracks when hearing an all too familiar voice.

H - "We can't replace Lance, he's one of us and he works the hardest out of all of us!"

A - "Hunk I don't know where you've been, but that's not Lance. Lance doesn't do anything around here but flirt!"

S - "I have to agree with Allura, we need to find another paladin for the blue lion."

P - "There may be a chance that my Brother Matt is alive! Maybe he can be the new paladin?"

K - "That's a good idea, Allura already tried so Matt may be our only hope!"

Warm tears fell from my face, I ran. By the time I stopped running I was in the training grounds. "Castle start off where we left off." The training ground started to glow a bit, "Start level 62." I've been stuck on this level for a while now, and I need to let off some steam. I was doing good, my vision started to blur. "Level 62, fail." The glowing stopped and I was left on the floor with warm tears flowing down my cheek. 

**Lotor POV**

The blue beauty, his cry angers me~ "Acxa! We're going to Voltron to retrieve the Blue Paladin, he's going to be very useful to us~"

**Lance POV**

Everything they said clouded my mind. "Lance! What's wrong!?" I look up to see Coran's worried face, I just cried harder. "Lance tell me what happened!?" I told him everything, and by the time I was done everything went black. 

**Coron POV**

I quickly carried Lance to his room and left to give the others a piece of my mind. I slam the doors open, "All of you are*bleep* and should be ashamed of yourself! You have the audacity to not only talk about Lance behind his back but try to replace him! HE WORKS HARDER THANK ANY OF YOU AND SURPASSED BOTH SHIRO AND KEITH IN THE TRAINER GROUNDS!" Keith shot up, "That's not true Shiro and I are both on Level 50 and Lance is just a useles-" MY anger grew 3 folds, "Shut the *bleep* up! He's on level 62! And if you call him useless on more time than I'll punch the living daylight out of you!" I was interrupted by Hunk, "Coran is right, all you are fucking pricks and treat Lance like crap! And you know what I hope Lance decides to leave! Because he's probably better off ina fucking black hole than on this ship!" 

Hunk and I leave the room, leaving the others stunned. On our way to Lances' room, the castle started to shake and there was a huge crash. "ALL PALADINS! THE GALRA HAS INFILTRATED THE SHIP!" 

**Lance POV**

"ALL PALADINS! THE GALRA HAS INFILTRATED THE SHIP!" I shot out of bed and quickly grabbed my weapon. I ran down the hall, my thoughts going a mile a minute. Before I could turn around the corner, I felt strong arms around my waist and a cloth on my nose. I tried to struggle but everything went black.

**Lotor POV**

I pick up my blue angel bridal style and return to my ship. "Retreat! We got the Blue Paladin!" I look over to the blue lion to see a barrier around it. 'That's interesting~' 

I started to walk on my ship to see the yellow paladin staring at me. 


	2. Join Me

**Lotor POV**

I pick up my blue angel bridal style and return to my ship. "Retreat! We got the Blue Paladin!" I look over to the blue lion to see a barrier around it. 'That's interesting~'

I started to walk on my ship to see the yellow paladin staring at me, aiming his blaster but seems hesitant. I gave him a sad smile, "I'll take care of him." The yellow paladin but down his blaster and nodded. The ship door closed and the ship took off, I carried my blue angel to my room and laid him down. His eyes had tear stains, but he is still so beautiful. He is like a moon that shines in the dark, those foolish creatures tried to destroy my moon. I lightly kiss his forehead, "I'll protect you, my moon."

**Timeskip~**

**Lance POV**

I feel so warm. I hug the soft pillow and moan, 'It smells so good, like lavender.' I then heard someone, giggling. 'Wait, what happened on the ship?' Everything's coming back to me. I shot up to meet 4 multicolors girls looking at me. One giggling, 1 smirking and another one glaring at me. I was stunned, I looked around to see a bedroom that looks fit for royalty. The lights had a purple hue and the sheets were soft and warm. I must be on a Galra ship, wait... a GALRA SHIP!?

The girls in front of me must have realized that I've connected the dots. The salmon-colored one spoke up, "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to see our future new recruit!" I started to process what she said, I looked at them in confusion, "New Recruit?"

"Generals back to your post! Leave this room apparently!" The girls saluted the white-haired man and left. If I'm being completely honest _he looks gorgeous_. I look at the chucking man and give him a confused look, "Thanks for the compliment~ But I think the real beauty us in front of me~" 

I felt my whole body heat up, 'I can't believe I said that out loud!' He walked out up to me and kneeled down on a knee, "I would like to ask you if you would join me and my generals. Now I know what you're thinking, 'why would I join the Galra'. Well the last time we met on the battlefield I shot you with my laser, that laser had a bug cam and I saw the way that for "teammates" treated you. My goal is not to take over the universe but to defeat my father, his way of ruling is going to not only destroy the universe but the kingdom as well. So, what do you say?" 

I thought for a second, I thought about Voltron, blue, earth. I've finally made my decision, "I-

**Hunk POV**

It's been a few months since Lance was taken. In the first couple of weeks, everyone went crazy, and tried to look for him but failed. Everything changed when Pidge found Matt, everyone stopped looking for him. Coran and I were the only ones trying to look for him. Everyone thought that Matt would take Lances' place as the paladin of the blue lion. But that plan quickly flew out the window, because the blue lion has had its barrier up since Lance left. Their bond was strong.

Matt tried to bond with the lion but it wouldn't budge. Pidge tried to hack it with the help of Allura but It only made the Lion reject every one in sight. The lion went crazy and started to freeze the ship, by the time she was done she froze the room where the lion has been held. It took some time but we were about to break the ice and get to our lions. Where we got them the weight of the situation started to sink in. 

They started to realize what Coran and I said was true and then continued to realize that we can't form Voltron without Lance. And if we can't form Voltron then the universe is screwed. I am the only one who knows where Lance is, but I have a gut feeling that if I tell them then Lance will be stuck in this hell hole. 

To be completely honest I have a feeling that Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Pidge don't care about Lance. It took them almost 2 months to realize the importance of Lance. Once the situation sunk in, then they started to care. 

**~7 months later~**

I was in my yellow lion looking for any possible places Lance could be. Then I saw a purple glow on my screen, it was a message from a Glara ship. I opened the message and an alert popped up.

"Hunk to not tell the others of this message!" I clicked the ok button and a video appeared. The first thing I say was Prince Lotor, he was smiling ear to ear and looked somewhere on the side. "Come on! It started!" I was a bit confused but then I saw Lance in the new blue armor and he was happy. 

"Hunk, it's been so long. I have to tell you everything that has happened since I've been gone. I know this is a risk of the other paladins finding me but you have to know."

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. It's Time

**Lance POV**

_I felt my whole heat up, 'I can't believe I said that out loud!' He walked out up to me and kneeled down on a knee, "I would like to ask you if you would join me and my generals. Now I know what you're thinking, 'why would I join the Galra'. Well the last time we met on the battlefield I shot you with my laser, that laser had a bug cam and I saw the way that for "teammates" treated you. My goal is not to take over the universe but to defeat my father, his way of ruling is going to not only destroy the universe but the kingdom as well. So, what do you say?"_

_I thought for a second, I thought about Voltron, blue, earth. I've finally made my decision, "I accept!"_

_\------------------------------------_

From then on I was apart of the team, I was working for Prince Lotor. The next day I got a new uniform to hide my face from the rest of the Glara. I quickly became best friends with Ezor and Zethrid. I lowkey ship them, but they don't have to know that~

We would hang out when we're free, sometimes mess around with the robots when they come around on the ship. At first, Acxa didn't like me, but over time we grew close. She's my go-to person to give it to me straight even if it's painful and I need that from time to time. We're also training buddies, she would always beat my ass at first but I've gotten better thanks to her. And my shooting skills have improved greatly as well. 

The best thing about being here is that we cheer each other on, and recognize our improvement. Lotor and his team realize the importance of everyone on the team and don't treat others differently in the workspace. 

The last important detail that makes everything better on this ship is Lotor. Ever since I joined him he would constantly flirt with me when work was over. I never flirted back but I did play hard to get and teased him from time to time. To be completely honest I have a crush on him, and I really what to tell him but I am a bit scared. Thousands of 'what if's' flood my mind every time I'm about to tell him.

Although I love my new life with Lotor and my new friends, I do miss Hunk and Coran. I asked Lotor if I could send a message to Hunks lions but he refused because there was a chance that Voltron would come and take me back with them. It was no secret that Voltron has basically disappeared since I left, it's been easier for the Galra. I feel like the real reason he didn't is that he was afraid of me leaving with them. I told him, "I promise I won't go without a fight because I l-" I was interrupted by Ezor asking Lotor for something. 

Once she left he agreed but he had to be apart of the video. 

Lotor locked the doors and send out the live mail to the yellow lion, it was fairly easy since the bug was still on the ship. The screen started to glow, "Message Accepted"

I moved over to the side and let Lotor show on the camera first. Prince Lotor smiles ear to ear and looks at me. "Come on! It started!" I walk over to see Hunk and I smile to see my friend safe, but he had bags under his eyes. "Hunk, it's been so long. I have to tell you everything that has happened since I've been gone. I know this is a risk of the other finding me but you have to know." Lotor and I caught him up with what's been going on and Lotor's plan, Hunk understood and trusted Lance's judgment since Lance isn't dead or traumatized like Shiro. Hunk also caught us up with what's going on in the castle. I'm a bit taken back by the fact that Blie hasn't been cooperating with the paladins. 

Our video message has been going on for too long, so Hunk and I had to part ways. By the end of the call, Hunk looked happy and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. The screen glows, "Call End"

**~Timeskip~**

It's been a while since the video message, and they finally came. The ship starts to shake and everyone gets in there post. The ship hanger opens and the lions appear. 

It's Time


	4. Come Back

**Lance POV**

I put on my mask and stayed in the top corner of the hanger, I laid down and aimed my gun ready when needed. Then the battle started. "GIVE LANCE BACK TO US! NOW!" The Lions opened their mouths and the paladins Jumped down and started to attack. Acxa fought against Shiro, Ezor fought against Pidge and Hunk, Zethrid and Harti fought against Allura and Keith fought Lotor. The Voltron paladins barely touched Lotor and the generals, every time one of them try to attack the generals I would shoot at there weapons or hit their weak points in their body. I then temporarily paralyzed Hunk so he wouldn't get hurt.

I turn to see Keith aiming his sword at Lotor, "L! Get down here I need back up!" I look over to see Ezor in a bit of a pinch. I jump down and shot Pidge with my mini blaster, sending her flying across the room and knocking her out in the process. Ezor and I continued to an attack until the only ones left were Keith and Shiro. They were surrounded, Shiro spoke up, "Give us Lance back! Where are you keeping him!?" Lotor and the other generals started to chuckle and laugh a bit, including me. Keith looked pissed, "THAT'S IT!" He ran towards Lotor, I stepped in before he could attack and shot him in the leg but his sword was able to crack and break my mask.

I then shot Shiro's arm, leg, and gut with an electric blast also paralyzing him. Keith ran over to him and started to panic a little and look back at the attacker, me. "L-lance" Once he said that the rest of the paladins looked at me with shock. I gave them a determined look, "I am not coming with you and I am not a paladin of Voltron, I am Lotor's General." The other generals stood behind me, "NOW LEAVE!"

I paladins quickly left the Hanger, before Keith returned to his Lion he aimed a gun and shot his gun at me. He was able to hit my side, then everything went black.

~Timeskip~

I woke up from my slumber hearing my name being called, I shot up, pain hitting my side. I ignore it and start to follow the voice. It led me to a black door, I touched it and walked it. I look around to see a giant bath, Blue lights illuminate the room. Gold designs dance on the walls, and a stack of towels on a small table. The voice got stronger, 'Bathe in the water and see the truth.'

I began to strip, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. I get in the water, warmth spread through my body. My side starts to glow, I take off the bandages to see that my injury has healed. I smile, "What are yo-?! Who ar-!? Lance?" I turn around to see a shocked Lotor, I blush a bit. "W-whats wrong why are you staring at me like that? Wait, is this your place! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! This may sound weird but a voice led me to this place and it just opened! I didn't mean to-" Lotor walked over to the table with towels and picked up a mirror, he quickly walked over to me and gave me the mirror. I look at my reflection to see myself, with white hair, and marks under my eyes. My blue eyes looked more detailed, I was speechless. Lotor spoke, "I knew it, your part Altean." 


	5. Confusion to Love

**Lance POV**

I looked at the water staring at my reflection, then the water moved. I looked up to see Lotor in only a towel around his waist, he walks over to me and I start to walk backward until I hit the rim of the giant tube. I look up to see Lotor looking down at me, I was a bit scared until he grabbed my hand and led me to a large step on the side of the bath and sat me down with him. "Lance, I'm not going to hurt you. The door to this room can only be opened for those who have Altean blood flowing through your veins." I thought about it for a while until I realized something, 'Lotor was able to enter the room so is he...'

I look up at him, "Are you part Altean?" He smiled at me and nodded, he closed his eyes and his skin started to turn into a fresh brown color. When he opened his eyes my body started to heat up. After a couple of minutes of us talking his skin turned back to its lavender skin tone.

**\-------**

Ever since that day with Lotor we've become closer. We would meet in that bath together more frequently and talk about the past, the future and our dreams. I also started to spend some nights in Lotor's room, I would brush his hair in the mornings and we would go our separate ways. Since it becomes difficult to hide the Altean features I have to wear my mask more when in the hallways so Glara soldiers that walk around from time to time. Lotor's generals know and seem to be fine with it, so when I'm around them I'm able to take it off.

**\------**

Timeskip~

I walked into Lotor's room expecting to see him but instead, I see a note on a pillow with my name on it. I open it,

_Dear Lance,_

_Meet me in our special place, I have to ask you something important._

_Love, Lotor_

I put on my helmet and make my way to our private bathroom, once I open the door I take off my helmet. The lights are off and candles lit up the room, purple and blue flower petals spread across the floor, white petals lead me to a table with fruits, a note with my name on it and a small folded towel.

_Lance, strip and once you're done count to 10 and turn around._

_\- Lotor_

I took off my clothes and wrapped the short towel around my waist. I started to count. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" I turned around to see Lotor holding a bouquet of white flowers, "Lance, will you be my lover?" I was a bit taken back by his question but I gave him a warm smile and walked towards him. Once I got close I got on my tippy toes and kissed him before I could pull away Lotor wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. When our lips parted, I looked at him in the eyes, "Yes"

He led me to the bath, sitting on his lap we enjoyed each other's company and letting our emotions flow freely with ease.

**Shiro POV**

We need Lance. We can't form Voltron without him and the blue lion doesn't let anyone near him except Hunk and Coran. No one can pilot the lion and it's becoming harder to keep alliances with plants without them seeing Voltron. Planets we try to save don't want us to come near them, they say that a small Galra group protects them from Zarkon.

The team and I thought they were crazy but soon our alliances have been broken due to this small glara group protecting them when we couldn't.

"All paladins come to the meeting room! I repeat all paladins come to the meeting room!"

Allura, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and I sit and the meeting began.

Allura - We need Lance. We can't form Voltron without him and due to this, the planets we have alliances with chooses some glara fleet over us.

Shiro - Allura's right, we need to sneak onto Prince Lotor's ship and take Lance back.

Keith - That could work but it's going to be hard. Lance is well trained and if we aren't quick then we could get caught.

Pidge - I have a theory on this small galra group, I think it's Lotor and his Generals.

_Silence~_

Hunk - I agree with Pidge and I have a better idea. We should talk to Prince Lotor, maybe even form an alliance.

Allura - It's to ri-

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Allura turned around and saw that someone was trying to contact the ship. Allura answers it, the first thing she sees is Prince Lotor. He spoke, "Hello Paladin's of Voltron, I would like to set a date for us to meet and form an alliance together to take down my father. Ar-" "Papa!" The door quickly opened and closed, a small child with dark blue eyes and white hair ran up to Prince Lotor, "Can you help mama and I find my doll?"

Prince Lotor picked up the small child and kissed her forehead, "Of course, go find Mama and ill be done in a minute." The small child's eyes glowed and she nodded eagerly, he put the child down, the door opened and she was in the hallway. "Jessalyn! Where are you!" That voice sounded so familiar, the little girl smiled, "I'm right here Mama!" Then the door closed and everyone's attention was on Prince Lotor. He looked at us, "So, do you accept."


	6. New Member

**Lotor POV**

A distress call was sent to us by one of the planets we protect, Lance and I took a mini ship and went over to see what we could do. When we landed we heard screaming, we ran towards the sound to see a beast destroying the town. We ran towards the monster until I noticed a glow in the corner of my eye. I turn to see it was a little girl surrounded by a red barrier crying her eyes out. I grab Lance's arm and point to the little girl, before I could say anything Lance was already ahead of me, running towards the girl. She looked up, her eyes were glowing red and tears were falling from her face. Lance held out his arms, "Don't worry you're not alone. We'll protect you." She ran into Lance's arms, the barrier fell and the monster finally notices us.

We turned around to see him running straight towards us and fast. We didn't have enough time to dodge, Lance closed his eyes and whispers sweet words to the girl, he held out his hand and a blast of energy pushed the monster back. I looked over to see his Altean marks and his eyes glowing. The girl looked up at Lance and smiled, Lance set her down and she grabbed onto my leg, the Barrier formed again around us.

The monster got on his feet and roared at Lance, he ran towards Lance and he did the same. Lance aimed his hands at the beast and froze his feet, kicking the beast side. The beast broke free and glared at Lance. Lance planted his feet in the ground and roared at him. His roar sent a large blast of energy to the beast making him fall to his knees. Lance walked over to him and touched his forehead, and his hand started to glow. Once the glowing stopped, the beast stood on his feet and wagged his long tail.

Lance's eyes and marks stopped glowing, and he turned and smiled at us. He ran over to me and the little girl, her barrier disappeared. I hugged Lance, "How did you do that?!" He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I wanted to protect you two and then I felt a large amount of energy flow and I just went for it." I was taken back by what he said but he kissed me making all of my worries fade away. I chuckled a bit, "What did I do to deserve you?" He smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"My name is Lance and this is Lotor, what's your name?" She looked at us then said her name slowly, "Jessalyn" I smiled at her and kneeled down so I could see her face. She had dark blue eyes and long white hair, "Wheres your mommy and daddy?" She frowned at looked at the ground, "I don't have a mommy and daddy, I live in the orphanage with some other kids. When the monster attacked they left me behind, I was alone until you came and saved me!" She looked at me and gave me a small smile. Lance giggled a bit, "How did you make that red barrier?" She looked at Lance and shrugged her shoulders, "When I'm not safe or in danger it forms around me and keeps me safe, the mean lady at the orphanage says I'm cursed but I don't believe her. She doesn't like me so poop her!"

She reminds me of Lance, "How old are you?" She calmed down a bit, "I'm 5" I was a bit surprised but I brushed it off. I looked at Lance and he looked at me, we both had the same idea. Lance kneeled down next to me and smiled at the girl, "Do you want to come with us?" She looked a bit taken back, then she started to cry and jumped into Lance's arms. "Yes, will you be my mommy?" Lance kissed her forehead and smiled, "Of course" She looked at me, pointed at me and smiled, "Then you have to be my daddy!" I smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

We all had a group hug but was interrupted by a nose sniffing my hair. I looked up to see the beast looking at us with its tail wagging. Lance and Jess laughed at the actions of the beast, Jess held her hand out for the beast, he licked her hand a bit and wagged his tail. Jess laughed, "Can I call you Yome?" The beast started to jump a bit, making the town shake a bit.

We led Yome to the townspeople, Lance looked at Yome with a loving smile, "Can you protect the people of this town?" Yome wagged his and sat down obediently. The townspeople cheered and thanked us for protecting them.

And with that Lance, Jess and I went back to the mini ship and headed back.

**~Timeskip~**

On our way to the main ship, I messaged all of my generals to meet us in the meeting room. Once we got there Jess hid behind Lance and me, the door opened to see our generals standing tall. "I would like you to meet the new member of the team. Jess showed her head and waved at the shocked girls. Jess tapped Lance's leg, he looked down. Jess pointed at the girls, "They're pretty." Lance picked Jess up and nodded, the 4 generals walked over to Jess and began to introduce themselves.

Lance and Lotor told them what happened and they accepted Jessalyn with open arms. While Ezor, Zethrid, and Harti played with Jess, Acxa introduced a new situation. "Prince Lotor, Haggar has been snooping around the ship and is becoming suspicious of what we do around here. We need to find a way to keep her and her magic out. Not only that but I think we should move forward with our plan of overthrowing Zarkon." I thought for a second and looked at Lance, "Lance Is there any way you can use your power to protect the ship?" He nodded, "Lotor, as much as it pains me to say this but I think we should try to inform the Paladins of Voltron of your plan. The Lions can be used as back up when taking over the throne, they want the same thing as you but they're just a bit...close-minded."

Lotor looked a bit shocked by my suggestion but Acxa spoke up, "I agree with Lance, we should at least try."

Lotor thought for a minute and nodded, "I'll send them a message." Jess went with Lance and I stayed and did some work in the meeting room.

**~Mini Timeskip~**

While working, the purple lights in the room started to glow little bits of blue and red. Growing brighter by the second, I get up and walk through the halls to see some of my generals looking as confused as I. All of us walked through the hallway, flowing the lights that blinked. They led us to Jess and Lance's eyes glowing, then the lights went back to normal and so did Jess and Lance. Lance looked a bit tired but Jess and I helped Lance up. He smiled at me, "The ship is protected, Haggar's magic shouldn't be able to touch us and if it does then I will be alerted."

I gave them both a proud smile and kissed their foreheads. Ezor cleared her throat, "Jess the girls and I have a surprise for you~" She presented a doll that looked like a white lion, Jess shot up and the girls gave her the doll. She was super excited and happy. She asked the generals if they could play, but they all had research to do for there upcoming missions. Lance walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and dragged him away with the white lion in her hand.

I smiled at the sight and went to the head of the ship to send a message to Voltron.

_*Message Accepted."_

The first thing I see is Princess Allura and the other Paladins. "Hello Paladin's of Voltron, I would like to set a date for us to meet and form an alliance together to take down my father. Ar-" "Papa!" The door quickly opened and closed. Jessalyn ran up to me, "Can you help mama and I find my doll?" I picked Jess up and kissed her forehead, "Of course, go find Mama and ill be done in a minute." Her eyes glowed and she nodded eagerly, I put her down, the door opened and she was in the hallway"Jessalyn! Where are you!" Lance yelled with worry, "I'm right here Mama!" Then the door closed and I focused my attention on the Paladins. I looked at them, "So, do you accept?"


	7. Do you Accept?

**Hunk POV**

Allura landed the ship on a planet with no people on it, just plants and animals. Once we landed she called all of the Paladins to the entrance of the castle. We see a black and purple ship land not far from the castle. Allura looked at us with a serious face, "Ok, listen. Stay on guard. If things go south we take Lance and Flee. Ok?" I look the other way while the others nod. 

We hear giggling from the distance, the girl we saw on the video call came into view. She looked at me and her eyes sparkled, she turned around. "Mama! You were right! The Yellow Paladin looks like a Teddy Bear!" The others looked at me then back at the girl.

She ran back down the hill and came back up, holding a white stuffed animal in one hand and a tan hand in the other. She was holding the hand of what looked like an Altean, but he looked like Lance. Then the generals and Prince Lotor came into view, Prince Lotor looked at the Altean man and smiled, the man did the same. The Altean man picked up the girl, they proceeded to walk towards us.

The closer they got the more I recognized the man, it was Lance. Once they were in front of us I looked at Lance in aw. I started to cry, "L-lance?" He put down the little girl, smiling at Prince Lotor and hugging her stuffed animal. Lance sheds a tear, "It's been too long Hunk." I pushed past the others and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, "I missed your hugs." Once we let go I look in all his features, "You look like an Altean!? What happened?" He giggled at my outburst, "It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time." Before I could shower him with questions I felt someone tap my leg, I looked down to see the little girl. "My name is Jessalyn! This is my papa..." Pointing at Prince Lotor "...and my mama..." Pointing at Lance, " Mama told me stories about you! And she was right, can I hug you Uncle Hunk?" She opened her arms.

I was drying from her cuteness, I picked her up and swung her around making her laugh. Once I put her down she ran over to Prince Lotor and Lance. Our happy moment was cut short by Allura, "Well let's get inside, it seems that we have a lot of topics we must talk about today." As we made it back inside the castle I looked at Prince Loter, and he looked at me. I mouthed, 'Thank You' he smiled at me and nodded. 

Once we got inside Coran started to tear up a bit seeing Lance, before he could ask him about his appearance Allura asked him to watch Jessalyn. Prince Lotor and Lance seemed fine with it and they were on there way. We all sat in the meeting room to discuss the alliance.

**Lance POV**

Silence filled the room and all eyes were on me, Lotor must have sensed the tension because he held my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Allura broke the silence by clearing her throat, "So before we discuss serious matters on the alliance the Paladins and I would like to ask some questions if that's alright." Lotor nodded his head.

A - Lance, how are you Altean?

I took a deep breath and looked at her with confidence, "I don't actually know after one of my missions I was injured when I woke up I looked completely different. Lotor looked through the security footage and no one was in my room while I was knocked out. We did some test, and we found out that I had Altean blood flowing in me." She looked a bit surprised but just nodded.

S - Why do you want to fight against your father?

Lotor looked at Shiro, "It's simple. My fathers' way of ruling is foolish and outdated. If I take the throne then peace will be regained not only with the universe but also with my kingdom. The Galra were not always vicious people, and not all of us are vicious in this war or in my kingdom. Taking him down for peace is a common goal that Voltron and my team have, so an alliance should be formed."

The tension in the room decreased a bit until Keith went and fucked it up.

K - Why are you two holding hands?

My face started to heat up a bit and Lotor's generals started to laugh. Lotor cleared his throat and gave Keith a calm smile. "Well he is my lover~ Why wouldn't I hold his hand to calm his nerves~ Red Paliden of Voltron." The room grew quiet with a few snickers from Ezor and Zethrid. Then 3 questions were given from Pidge.

P - Some of our alliances have been broken and some planets we try to form alliances won't accept due to a "Small group of Galra". Is this group you, and if this Alliance is made then will you allow me to learn more about you tech?"

Lotor focused his attention on Pidge. "Yes, my Generals and I form Alliances with Plantes and save them from my father's attacks when you can't. And yes if this alliance is formed then you may use and experiment on our tech."

She looked really excited, then Lotor focused his attention to Hunk. "Do you have any questions Yellow Paladin?"

H - You can call me Hunk, and yes I do. Who is Jessalyn, and why did she call Lance mama and you Papa?

I smiled at him, "We saved her when we got a distress call. Her village was being attacked by an animal in the forest. She was an orphan and was left behind so we took her in, so Lotor and I are her parents."

Once I finished answering Hunks question Allura nodded at Shiro and stood up, "This alliance should be formed, you may stay on the ship for the night and we can discuss future plans in the morning if you agree." Lotor stood up and shook her hand, "We agree." She let go of his hand and looked at me, "Lance, now that this alliance has been made I would like to ask if you would piolet the Blue Lion again. Ever since you left she won't let anyone go near her." I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"PRINCESS ALLURA! LANCE!" All of us looked up to Coran, he looked worried. "I CAN'T FIND JESS!" Then I heard a roar, it was blue. I shot up and ran towards the sound with Lotor following close behind me. When I got there I saw Jess on top of Blue, it looked like there were playing. "BLUE!" The lion looked at me and her eyes started to glow. I ran over to her and climbed on top of her head, Jess sat on my lap and started to tell me how much fun she had with Coran. "Lance! Jess!" Both of us look down to Lotor and the Generals smiling at us. Hunk and Coran were with them. Allura and the others were about to walk towards the door, but Blue blasted ice in front of them, creating an ice wall in front of them not allowing them to come any closer.

Hunk spoke up, "This has been happening ever since you left Lance, no one can come near her except for Coran and me." My eyes started to ear up, "Blue, you felt my pain before I left. I may not forgive them completely but it will take some time, but thank you for waiting for me." The other Lions started to roar, I could feel there happiness. Jess started to cheer with them and I laughed a bit. We climbed down from Blue and she ran over to Loter. He picked her up and kissed her forehead, making her giggle. Zethrid started to punch the ice, allowing us to leave and walked pass 4 stunned paladins.

"Mama! Papa! Can I have a sleepover with the girls?" We looked at each other than her and nodded. She went with the girls as Allura led them to some spare rooms. I led Lotor to my room, which must have been cleaned but Hunk or Coran.

He led me to the bed and we had a fun game of "twister" if you know what I mean. (I'll let your imagination go wild~)

**Shiro POV**

Allura thought it would be a good idea to talk to Lance in private to see if he's being controlled or anything. I don't think that's what's happening but she stubborn as a bull. We walk towards Lance's room door, about to knock but stop we hear some noises.

"Ah, you're so tight" "L-lotor, deeper" "A-ah"

Small moans were heard on the other side, I looked at Allura and she seemed stunned. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her way, "I think we should leave alone, they seem busy."


	8. Alliance Done

**Lotor POV**

Last night was amazing~

I invited the members of Voltron on my ship. I'm currently with Princess Allura and the green paladin as they analyze the galra technology. Lance, Jess, and Hunk went to hang out for a bit, while the others decided to test each other's skills and train a bit. The green paladin picks up a box and gives us a small smile, "I'll be right back I got to show Hunk some of this, be back in a few!"

I was focusing on some old tech in a dusty box, my action interrupted by Princess Allura. "Prince Lotor, what do you see in Lance?" I continued to look through the box and smile grew on my face, "Prin-" I was cut off, "Call me Allura" I turned my face a bit to see her blushing but I brushed it off.

"Well Allura, Lance is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since the day he came into my life, my once bleak days have now turned into a world full of color. He...completes me. He makes me want to protect him and others as well, he's my light. And ever since Jess has joined our family I have so much to live for and protect. He's my everything." 

I was lost in thought, I then felt someone's hand on mine. I quickly pulled away and turned around. I see Allura blushing with lustful eyes, and her hands are on my chest. "Lotor, be mine instead, I will birth you, children. I'm far superior to Lance, leave him and give me a chance." 

Anger flew through my body, I pushed her away. So hard that she fell on the shelf. "YOU FILTHY PIG! YOU THINK YOU CAN SEDUCE ME AND TALK BAD ABOUT LANCE, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG, THIS ALLIANCE IS OVER." 

I walk over to the door but I'm stopped by the green paladin. Princess Bitchface notices, "Pidge he attacked me! Blast H-" Pidge looked pissed, but not at me at her. "ALLURA YOU BITCH! Lotor I completely understand that you want to cut off the alliance and you should! Go take Lance and your generals and leave, it's time for me to expose this bitch. She pulled out a small device from her phone and clicked the play button.

The cameras got it all. 

Allura screamed for her to stop but it was too late. 

I ran past her to find Lance and the girls, as I ran through the halls the audio played. _"He's my everything."_ I ran past rooms the video was able to be seen. _"I'm far superior to Lance, leave him and give me a chance."_ I found everyone in the meeting room. Lance, Jess, Coran, my generals, and the Paladins. _"THIS ALLIANCE IS OVER."_

Lance looked stunned, "Lance!" He turned around, Jess jumped down from his arms. He just stared at me with teary eyes, Jess pushed his legs a bit. Lance ran over to me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. it was short but loving, when our lips parted his smile, "I love you too." 

I wrapped my arm around his waist and we made our way to the members of Volton. "I understand that what _she_ did does not include you guys at all. Although we are no longer in an alliance, I hope that we can meet again in a better time." They all smiled at me, Shiro spoke up, "I'm so sorry for what has happened, and I fully understand why you called off the alliance. I think this is the best thing." The generals and the members of Voltron said there goodbye on good terms.

The peace was interrupted by _her_. "You can't believe him! He's a Galra! A lying, cheating, Galra! And if Lotor doesn't want me because of the failure then I'll end him!" She aimed a blaster at Lance before I could react a barrier formed, the color being a mixture of blue and red creating little spots of purple. Jess's and Lance's eyes glowed everyone was shocked. Lance spoke, "Jess, protect Papa and the others." She looked at him with determined eyes and nodded.

Lance stepped forward, Allura got scared and kept aimlessly shooting. He doughed every blast, then he was in front of her. He slapped her in the face causing her to fly across the room. He floated over to her, looking down at he scared princess. "If your father could see you now, he would be very disappointed." Then floated back to us and Jess's barrier disappeared. He stood in front of me and held my hand, "Let's go home."

As we walked off the ship, I turned around. "Blue! Don't give them too much trouble! I'll see you again soon! Farwell" The Castle was filled with roars with not only blue but all the others as well. I smiled and walked back with my family, then we left leaving the castle behind. 

**Timeskip**

**Shiro POV**

Ever since Lance and the others left, we've been avoiding Princess Allura like the black plague. We don't listen to her commands or pay her no mind, we've lost all respect for her and have been planning in secret. We are planning on leaving with the lions and joining Prince Lotor's team. 

Tonight, while she's asleep.

**Mini Timeskip**

All of our stuff was packed and everyone was suited up, I tied Lances Lion to mine. I was the last to get one, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I glare at her, "We quit, we are no longer going to help you and we're taking Voltron with us!" She tried to blast me but the blue lion roared. It shot Ice at her and the yellow lion kicked down the doors and we were off. Pidge started trying to find Prince Lotor's ship and save the universe. 


	9. Needed That

**Lance POV**

I snuggle closer into Lotor's chest with a sleeping Jess in my arms. The things he said to Allura flowing through my mind.

_"Lance is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_"My once bleak days have now turned into a world full of color"_

_"He...completes me"_

_"He's my everything."_

I smile a bit, "Lotor, you're my everything too." I felt his soft lips on my forehead, "And you're holding our future, our universes stars in your arms." I hum in agreement and yawn. Lotor gets out of the bed and tucks Jess and me in. "Take a nap, I'll be back in a little while. I love you~" I give him a small smile, "I love you too."

_*Dream*_

_"AHHHHH! Jess! Get papa! AHHHH! He's coming!" Jess starts to panic a bit but runs out, "IT"S TIME! IT'S TIME! PAPA! UNCLE HUNK! EZOR!" The door closes. "AHHHHHHH! VICTOR! PLEASE BE PATIENT. AHHHHHH" The door opens and Lotor and the gang arrive. "LOTOR! VICTOR IS READY TO SEE THE UNIVERSE!"_

_Everything was going so fast, but the whole time I felt warmth in both hands. On my left was my beautiful daughter Jess, she's grown up so much. On my right was Lotor, he smiles at me. "It's almost time my love!" Then everything speeds up, but I heard nothing. I opened my eyes to see my baby boy, Victor. He was still, he wasn't moving._

_I look up to see a man with tan skin with long white hair and brown on the tips. His right eye color is ocean blue and his left is violet. He smiles at me. I start to cry. I wipe my tears to see a tan girl with white hair that went down to her lower thigh. She has dark blue eyes, it was Jess._

_The man smiles at me, "It's time to wake up."_

_*Dream end*_

I wake up to an empty bed, I saw a light blue note on the side of our bed. I open it.

_"Go to the training room to find the next clue, by the end of the game you'll never feel blue."_

I step out of bed, start to stretch a bit and make my way to the training room. I step through the door and I see some blue petals leading to the gun room. I walk through the door to see a note on my dark blue sniper gun. 

_"You shot my heart, and you saved my days. Go to the place where you decided to stay."_

I think for a moment. 'Gun, and where I decided to stay." I got it. 

I walk over to the ship hanger were the Lions attacked. I saw a heart made out of white petals and my helmet in the center. There was a note~

"2 more places to go to. Find the place were our love continued to grow. Candles were lit so we'll never forget. After this place, we'll start at a new pace."

I quickly make my way to our secret room, once I walked in I saw a single lit candle and a note next to it. 

_"This next place you have never been, but you are about to get a nice win. Changes will be made, but we were meant to face this dark age. Use this map and you will see, the stars will guide us with great speed."_

I look at the map and follow the line, and I end up with stars as my guide. A large window and stars light up the whole room, I look up to see Lotor with his hands behind his back. I walk closer to him but stop when I see him holding a small box. I look at the box then at him in confusion, he opens up the box and a silver ring shines. Tears slip from my eyes, Lotor walks closer to me. 

He looked at me in the eyes and he took my hand, "Will you be my queen, my wife, and my light? Will you marry me?" I smile at him as the tears slip down my cheeks, "Yes, yes!" He puts the ring on my finger and we lock lips.

He picked me up and we made our way to our room. This moment together it was just us, and after that dream. I needed that.


	10. Kill

**Lotor POV**

It's time. Our plan is flawless and nothing is going to stand in our way. It's time to kill my father. 

1 week ago I sent my father a video message, asking for a fight declaring on my win and smothering his flaws with simple words. He accepted my challenge and knowing my father wanted me dead he will do it with his own hands. 

I look at the plant as we close in, I feel a warm hand on mine. I look over to see Lance giving me a warm smile and a determined look. I then felt small arms wrap around my leg, I look down to see Jess giving me a reassuring smile. He hugs my leg a bit tighter, "Let's kick there butts!" 

The ship Lands. I look at Lance and Jess one more time, "Do you remember the plan?" They both nod and Lances speaks up, "Only come when needed or giving the signal. We can help you from afar." I smile and nod, I then walk out with a sword in hand. 

I stand and wait, but not for long. A medium-sized ship lands directly across from my ship and the giant door opens. My father walks towards me with a sword in hand, "So you want to fight? Do you really want to die from my hands? You are a disgrace and I will be glad to end your life."

I glare at him, then he makes the first move. Our fight was intense, our blades clashed making the earth around us rumble. I finally get him on his back, as I'm about to finish him I hear something. I look over to see a bolt of purple lightning aiming towards me, and it was going too fast. I look over to see a blue barrier that bounces back the bolt to the caster. Zarkon kicked me off of him, I look over to see Hagger stumble back a bit in shock.

I look to the other side to see Lance, he looks pissed and his eyes begin to glow white. He looks at me, "I'll handle her." 

Then his own battle begins. I continue to focus on Zarkon and our battle continues. I ignore the screams from Hagger and the grunts from Lance. 

He ends up finding a way to get me on my back he smirks at me, "Any last words?" I spit in his face and start to move around, the sword comes down but is stopped by a barrier and this time its red. It pushes him off of me and our battle continues.

Then a bright light pulls our attention away from each other. We look up to see Lance and Hagger performing their final blast. Lance easily overpowers her, killing her in the process. Lance looks at me and gives me a weak smile. 

Zarkon stars off into the distance with a static face, I strick, cutting his arm in the process. He screams but continues to fight, 'stubborn bastard.' 

Our fight is soon drawn to an end as I stab Zarkon in heart, "Goodbye, Father." He falls, I turn around to see Lance giving me a small smile and a worried look. He walks next to me and we star at his dead body, he holds my hand, "Let's burn it."

I hum in agreement. He places his hand on Zarkon's forehead and he starts to burn.


	11. Shared Flame

**Lance POV**

Weeks have passed since the death of Zarkon and Haggar. Lotor and I have been training for the final phase of our plan. Since many people in the kingdom do not see him as Emperor he must fight for his title. We are going to fight all of the Galran Generals and light the flame of the Galra Empire.

It will start tomorrow morning and Lotor is stressing over his speech for when he becomes emperor. I wrap my hand around his waist and snuggle into his back, "I put Jess to bed." He holds my hand and leads me to his chair. He sets me on his lap and keeps his hands on my waist and thighs. I look at him and smile, "Everything is going to work out, ok?" He nods and kisses my neck, I moan a bit but stop when he lifts my chin so our eyes can meet.

"I love you so much that the stars can't compare to your smile." I blush a bit. He pulls me in for a kiss and I gladly accept. 

Once our lips part, he picks me up bridal style and we make our way to our bedroom. He sets me down, we take off our armor and get comfortable. He pulls me close and I slowly start to fall asleep. 

**Next Day**

I put on my blue battle gear and give Jess a kiss on the forehead. She giggles a bit and I pick her up and give her a big hug. "Papa and I will be back soon~ I love you!" She kisses my cheek, "I Love you too." 

I put her down and Lotor walks into the room, bumping into Jess in the process. She giggles a bit and Lotor smiles at her beautiful face. He picks her up and starts to tickle her, their laughs fill the room and I can't help but smile. He sets her down, and she hugs his leg. "I have to go! Zethrid promised that we would train together! Bye, mama! Bye Papa!" She left us alone. 

Lotor walked over to me and pulled me close and kissed me passionately. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips parted, "L-lotor?" He smirked, "We have 1 hour before we make it. That means 1 hour for us to have fun."

Lotor closed the door and locked it and began to strip me and himself. Once I was ready, he showed no mercy in thrusting himself in me. He came inside several times but I didn't mind. Our moans and grunts filled the room for about 35 min until Lotor cam one last time inside of me. He kept himself inside for a couple of secs they finally released me. He went over tot he bathroom and cleaned up the sweat and cum off my body and once I regained my energy I got dressed and we headed to the hanger of the ship. we had about 5 more minutes until we landed. 5 more minutes until Lotor becomes emperor. 

I put on my helmet and then the ship lands. Lotor and I exit and everyone's eyes are on us. Lotor began to proclaim his will to become Emporer and his actions on killing the witch and Zarkon. Some grew hesitant and others grew angry and filled with rage. Their rage spread through the crowd and then the final battle began. 

Generals were coming from the left and right. I had Lotor's back the whole time and held them off as he ran up the stair while facing large purple men and woman trying to stop him. I was able to handle the soldiers and knocked a couple out, I refused to kill them even though they wished to do so to me. I ran up the stairs and stopped as Lotor began to take down the last Galra general, Sendack.

I didn't interfere. Lotor sliced Sendack and he fell off the platform and fell off the cliff, most likely dying in the prosses. I walked up the stairs and stood on the top one. He gave his final speech to the now conscious generals then he looked at me. "Come here, my love." 

I stood next to him and he grabbed my hand and put it on the torch. "We share the flame of this empire and we will rule it together." Tears spilled from my eyes, I'm glad they couldn't see.

We lit the wood with our flame and the generals began to bow down to us. Lotor took off my helmet and kissed me, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. Then we heard a roar. 

Our lips parted and I was the lions of Voltron surrounding us, they landed. Shiro and the gang came over and gave me a big hug. "What are you guess doing here?" Hunk gave me a warm smile, "Well...we told Allura we quit and we left with the lions. We've been trying to find you so that we can join you." I looked at Lotor and he nodded, "We would love you to be a part of our team." 

Our happy moment soon came to an end as the Castle of Lions appeared and the voice of an angry Allura filled the air. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! ALL OF YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND DESTROY THE GALRA!" 

I sighed in disappointment. I touched blue and her eyes began to glow, she roared and the other lions joined her. Then bodies formed from the light of there eyes, they all had paladin suits on. They must be the former paladins of Voltron. 

The red paladin looked at the ship and frowned, "I am very disappointed in you." The black paladin was non-other then Zarkon himself. He appeared in front of us and gave Lotor a small smile. Lotor was about to draw his sword when Zarkon's hand got closer to him. But before he could strike, Zarkons hand patted the top of Lotor's head. "I am very proud of you." 

Lotor was shocked but he just stayed frozen. Zarkon then looked at me, "Thank you for saving me and my wife and helping Lotor. Take good care of him." I nodded, and then he pocked my belly and smiled. I looked at him a bit confused, but then he left with the rest of the paladins. 

They all held out there hand and the castle started to crack and break. Then it exploded but the lions protected the people. Then the former paladins began to disappear as they said there goodbyes and good lucks. 

Lotor wrapped his arms around my waist as we all looked at the starry sky. Then the blue lion's mouth opened and Coran came out yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Have we made it to Lotor's ship yet?" We laughed at his unexpected appearance. 


	12. Future

**Lance POV and Timeskip**

Everything has been going very well since Lotor and I have become rulers of the Galra Empire. The war has ended and we pulled back any soldiers on the planets Zarkon has taken over. With the help of Voltron, we have been able to restore almost all of the damage that Zarkon has left us. We formed an alliance with the Blade of Marmora and Keith was able to meet his mother. Pidge found her brother and father and Hunk found his true love. 

Shiro found his long lost lover Adam on a planet they Zarkon took over, they got married and adopted a son named Luke. Ezor and Zethrid got married and Acxa and Keith just continue to flirt and train together. Jess and I have been practicing on our magic and fighting skill and we've greatly improved. I was able to see my family again and the Galra is helping earth with there tech. 

There is only one issue and that's me. I've been throwing up for weeks and I am finally going to the doctor to see what's up. 

He gave me this white stick and told me to pee on it, I did so and then the stick started to turn pink. I didn't know hat that meant so when the doctor smiled at me I was confused. "You're pregnant" 

...

"WhAT?!" He explained to me how some rare Alteans and Galran males have the ability to produce 1 child in their lifetime. Then it all began to make sense, that's why Zarkon pocked my belly, he knew...

I thanked him and wrapped the stick in a cloth, and went to find Lotor. He wasn't in our room, the kitchen or in his office. I went to the throne room to see him looking at some holograms looking at a white, blue and green planet. 

"L-lotor" He looked at me and smiled. His smile soon dropped once he saw my nerves face, "What's wrong love?" I walked up to him slowly and gave him the cloth, he unwrapped it and started to cry. "Y-you're pregnant?" I smile at him and nod.

He runs up to me picks me up, we both started to celebrate until we were both interrupted by 'omg' and small squeals. Jess came into view. She has grown so much, she taller than before and his hair has grown as well. "Mama! Luke asked me out! Nothing can ruin this day!" 

I giggled a bit, "I can make it better~" She looked at me with a bit of confusion, Lotor kissed my cheek and smiled at Jess, "Your mama is pregnant." Jess jumped at us and started to cheer, "YES! I CAN GET A LITTLE BRO/SIS"

**Min Timeskip**

My belly grew over time and the gender was finally revealed, were having a son. Lotor and I decided to name him Victor. Hunk decided to stay on the ship with shay until the baby came to help Lotor and me out, he really the best friend a guy could have.

Lotor found a planet that would be perfect for the Galra to live on and since he's been helping with the preparations he's been a bit stressed. But I help him when I can and take care of the preparations so he can sleep and eat. 

When the baby started to kick Lotor shot out of his slumber and gently touched my belly. He's been so excited about the baby and his long wait was coming to an end. 

\---------------------------------------

I was hanging out with Jess until pain washed over my body. The baby was coming.

"AHHHHH! Jess! Get papa! AHHHH! He's coming!" Jess starts to panic a bit but runs out, "IT"S TIME! IT'S TIME! PAPA! UNCLE HUNK! EZOR!" The door closes. "AHHHHHHH! VICTOR! PLEASE BE PATIENT. AHHHHHH" The door opens and Lotor and the gang arrive. "LOTOR! VICTOR IS READY TO SEE THE UNIVERSE!"Everything was going so fast, but the whole time I felt warmth in both hands. On my left was my beautiful daughter Jess, she's grown up so much. On my right was Lotor, he smiles at me. "It's almost time my love!" 

Then everything speeds up, I push and push until I felt empty but I heard nothing. I opened my eyes to see my baby boy, Victor. He was still, he wasn't moving. 

I started to cry a bit, "Give him to me." The doctor gave me sad eyes and handed me the baby. Lotor and Jess were frozen. Once Victor was in my arms his eyes opened. They were so beautiful, his right eye color is ocean blue and his left is violet. He had tan skin and white hair with brown on the tips. Once eyes eys met he started to laugh and smile at me. I giggled a bit and touched his soft cheek. Lotor started to cry and then he walked over to us. He looks at our son and kisses my forehead, "You did a fantastic job, my love." 

Victor looked at Lotor and help out his hands, Lotor gave him his finger and he started to play with it. Jess walked over and saw him, once their eyes met there was an instant connection. Victor gave her a giving smile and held out a hand for her. She gave him a finger and he looked happy and satisfied. Victor was ready to face the universe. 

**Years Later**

Victor has come of age and he was to soon inherit the throne today. Jess got married to Luke some time ago. She is as tall as me, her long white hair and tan skin compliment her figure and her smile still beats the sun to this day. Victor is as tall as Lotor and his hair is longer than his as well. He is tall and muscular and his personality can bring anybody together. He is kind, determined, noble and a natural-born leader.

The Galra live in peace on the planet Lotor claimed, the empire was rebuilt from the ground up and Victor will now make our world a better place. Jess, Lotor and I stand behind Victor as the crowd cheer for there new leader. 

Lotor wraps his arm around my waist and I lean in his touch. "What were your thoughts when you first saw me?" Lotor smiled at me, "I thought about a lot of things, but one thing I knew was that **You Deserve Better**."


End file.
